


Aoba Takes to the Sky: A Game of Seduction

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Disenchantment (TV 2018), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Boys' Love, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Random Pairing Generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: THE D100 MADE ME DO THIS! Just as Aoba is getting used to the world lusting over him, his world is flipped on its head after Luci the demon kidnaps his faithful allmate, Ren. The demon insists that he will only return Ren after Aoba seduces Fledge from the land of Skyloft. How difficult could it be?
Relationships: Fledge (Skyward Sword)/Seragaki Aoba (Dramatical Murder)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I created a list of 100 characters (ranging from visual kei singers to video games characters to Deadpool) and then rolled a d100 to pick random pairings. In this case, I rolled twice and added the two together, coming up with Aoba from Dramatical Murder, Fledge from Skyward Sword and Luci from Disenchanment. And that is how the idea for this strange story was born.

“Fucking hell.”

Aoba slammed his front door shut. He’d just managed to escape from Clear, the strange guy who’d fallen from the sky and decided that he was his “master”. He’d initially gone out to talk to Koujaku, but he’d been so surrounded by girls that he could barely get a word in. And he’d been forced to make a quick exit once he spotted Noiz, scooping Ren up into his arms to keep him safe. And while he hadn’t encountered Mink, ever since their initial encounter, he couldn’t help but feel terrified, seeing people that reminded him of every corner.

With a sigh, he set Ren down on the floor and lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Why did it seem like everyone was trying to get in his pants? Not that he minded of course, it was just that he was quite used to it: he always seemed to attract people, to the point that it was starting to seem a bit boring to him. But before he could ponder it any further, his nostrils were invaded with the overwhelming stench of rotten eggs.

“Uuugh, Ren, I didn’t know your newest update enabled you to fart,” grumbled Aoba in disgust, pinching his nose.

“That’s brimstone, bitch.”

Aoba sat bolt upright, only to find that his beloved doggo friend was no longer in his room. Instead, a small black cat-like creature with a pointed tail was leaning against the leg of his bed, taking a long drag from a cigarette.

“Ren? Since when were you a cat?” asked Aoba, unable to believe his eyes.

“I’m not a cat. I’m a demon.”

“It doesn’t matter what you are. What did you do with Ren?”

At this point, Aoba’s voice had risen to a shout. The cat-demon seemed quite amused by this.

“Hey, hey, don’t be so upset! We’ve just switched places for a while. You’ll see him again if you do what I say. You scratch my back, I’ll scratch yours. And once you’ve done it, you can have your precious dog back. I can see just how much you’re longing to bone him.”

“I… what… no, you’re…”

“Relax, I’m a demon. I’m not going to judge you for a little bestiality,” insisted the demon with a huge grin, jumping up on the bed to pat Aoba on the thigh. “Or self-cest, however you plan to do it… him… you… whatever. I’m Luci by the way. Luci the demon.”

“I’m Aoba,” stuttered out Aoba, his face still bright red. “So… what do I have to do to get Ren back?”

“It’s simple,” responded Luci, propelling himself onto Aoba’s shoulder with his forked tail. “There’s an innocent in this world that needs corrupting. A virgin, I mean. I need you to find this guy and bone him. Simple. Once you do that, I’ll rise up a demon ranking, and you’ll get your fuck-dog back.”

Aoba took a minute to think about it. While he was pretty sure demons were not the most trustworthy creatures, what choice did he have? There’s no way he could just abandon Ren. But beyond that, something about Luci’s request _excited_ him. For the first time in his life, he was going to be the one that actively pursued a sexual relationship, rather than being drooled over by countless men. Perhaps this demon’s quest could even be enjoyable for him.

“Alright, Luci. Show me the way.”

Luci grinned, and the two vanished in a puff of black smoke.

*

Aoba rubbed his eyes in disbelief. It was very clear that they were no longer on the island of Midorijima. They were on an island, but this island was _floating in the sky_.

“Quit gawping and get to work. I’ve got shit to do,” snapped Luci.

“Oh, right,” mumbled Aoba. He glanced around and spotted a young handsome man dressed in green. Aoba gave him a little grin and started towards him.

“No, not Link,” said Luci, pulling Aoba backwards by the ear. He pointed in the opposite direction with his pointed tail. “I need you to go after Fledge.”

Aoba turned away from the hot and confident man in front of him. His eyes fell on a very shy and awkward guy wearing an orange tunic. As soon as their eyes met, he looked away, and his already red cheeks turned even redder. But that didn’t deter Aoba.

“Hi there,” smiled Aoba. “You’re Fledge, aren’t you? I was wondering if you could show me around?”

“Wow, you know my name!” Fledge responded, his eyes fixed on Aoba’s shoes. “But I’m afraid that I don’t know yours…”

“It’s Aoba. Aoba Seragaki. But you can call me Aoba if you let me call you Fledge.”

At this point, Fledge had turned away in a failed attempt to cover up how overwhelmed he was by getting so much attention from such a good-looking guy.

“Let’s go,” stuttered Fledge, leading Aoba to a huge building which turned out to be the Knight Academy. Aoba gave a quick glance at Luci: he didn’t expect he’d have to train as a knight to carry out the deed. Luci shook his head in response, indicating that it’d all be much easier than Aoba was imagining.

“So… Since you’re a new student, you’ll need to be assigned a room,” deduced Fledge, his face slightly less red than it had been before. “I guess I’ll take you to Gaepora, the Headmaster.”

“Heheh, gay-pora,” chuckled Aoba. His expression grew more serious when he processed what had been said. “A-actually Fledge, I’ve already spoken to the Headmaster, and he told me that I’d be sharing a room with you.”

“Really? But usually-"

“Best not to argue with the Headmaster’s orders, Fledge. Besides, do you really want to pass up the chance to share a room with me?"

“I… I… give me a second!” cried Fledge. He rushed towards his room, with Aoba hot on his heels.

“Oh boy, wonder what this kid has to hide,” mused Luci from his spot on Aoba’s shoulder. They burst into the room just in time to spot Fledge pick up a single book from the floor and tuck it neatly back onto the bookshelf. Besides the book, the entire room was spotless.

“Wow, that was embarrassing,” muttered Fledge. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realise I’d be having a guest. I would have kept the place tidier if I'd known. But that doesn't matter. Welcome to your new room, Aoba!”

“Man, this is going to be a riot,” Luci muttered under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Aoba was left alone with Luci in the room for the afternoon as Fledge attended class. Fledge had offered to bring Aoba, but he’d refused. He couldn’t pass up the opportunity to nose about this guy’s room and find out what got his motor running.

But after over an hour of searching, Aoba came up with nothing. Fledge’s shelf was filled with books about how to become an admirable knight, his diary with updates on his workout routine. And there weren’t even any naughty pictures hidden between the pages. Aoba sighed and sank into the empty chair. He could understand someone who could present a squeaky-clean image to the public. But this guy somehow seemed to literally have nothing to hide.

“Hey, Blue, I found something!” exclaimed Luci excitedly from the top shelf. “Cock book… haha, I knew this kid had it in him!”

Aoba leapt up from the chair and eagerly ripped the book from the shelf, whacking Luci in the progress. But his huge grin was replaced with a frown upon inspecting it closely.

“Luci, this says “cook book” not “cock book”, he sighed, flipping through the pages. “I guess this is just another hobby of Fledge’s… honestly, can you not read?”

“I’ll have you know that the writing in hell is fare more intricate and pleasing to the eye!” snapped Luci is response, lighting up another cigarette. “Unlike this chicken-scratch in the mortal world…”

Just then, the door swung open. Aoba scrambled to shove the book back onto the shelf, but he was too late.

“What were you reading?” asked Fledge with a smile. He grabbed the book off Aoba. “Aaah, I see! Are you interested in cooking, Aoba?”

“Not particularly… I’m used to having people cook for me,” admitted Aoba. “But do you know what I am interested in is sleeping… you know, sleeping with people. Guys in fact. Hot guys.”

“You mean like roommates?” asked Fledge, looking a little nervous.

“Nah, I mean like-“

Aoba began thrusting his pelvis in Fledge’s direction, using his arms to emphasise his crude gesture. Fledge’s eyes widened in shock.

“I want you Fledge,” whispered Aoba, wrapping his arms around as he gazed into his eyes. “I want you to pin me to the bed and fuck me hard. I want- aagh!”

Aoba almost lost his balance as Fledge pushed him away, his face as red as the apples that grew around Skyloft. He spun around and hastily fled the room, leaving Aoba alone with Luci.

“Guess you came on a bit too strong, kiddo.”

“You think?” snapped Alucard, throwing himself onto the bed. “I’m used to guys just losing control when they hear my voice. I guess those powers don’t work here, do they?”

“Looks like you’ll have to go with plan B then.”

“Don’t worry, I have another trick up my sleeve.”

*

“Hi, Fledge.”

Fledge almost dropped the pot he was carrying. He’d been so engrossed in helping out the cleaning staff that he didn’t notice Aoba creep up on him. He let out a loud “oh!” in surprise and began cradling his arm as he stared at Aoba’s feet.

“Hey, I think I came out a bit too strong earlier, but I’ve come up with a way to make it up to you.”

And before Fledge could even react, Aoba planted his lips on Fledge’s. His tongue slowly snaked between his lips and began to explore the inside of his mouth. Their kiss lasted for quite some time, longer than Aoba has initially anticipated. Perhaps he’d finally succeeded. But just as he began to silently celebrate his victory, a bright-red Fledge pulled away. He managed to give Aoba a shocked look before fleeing out the door into the night.

“Great plan, Blue,” teased Luci. He let out a yelp when Aoba’s foot connected with his pointy tail. “Ouch, are you this rough with your dog friend?”

“Shut it,” snapped Aoba. “I’m really not in the mood. Fuck, I’m literally out of ideas. Guess all I can do now is sleep on it and hope I can come up with something else…”

Filled with detection, Aoba trudged to his shared room and buried himself under the covers.

*

“Rise and shine, my darling.”

Aoba groaned and pulled the covers over his head. His cluttered mind full of plans that were likely to fail had kept up awake longer than he had hoped, so he had no intention of getting up anytime soon.

“Aoba, if you don’t eat it soon, it’ll get cold!”

“What’ll-“ snapped Aoba. But he caught off when he caught sight of an apron-clad Fledge at the end of the bed. In his hands was a tray laden with all types of food: pancakes drizzled with golden honey, freshly chopped fruit, fluffy scrambled eggs and carefully sliced bread that smelt as though it had just come out of the oven. In the centre was a bouquet of bright blue flowers.

“I hope you like them!” smiled Fledge as he followed Aoba’s gaze. I looked all over Skyloft for the best possible flowers. These ones reminded me of your gorgeous hair, so I picked them just for you. Now, eat up!”

Fledge placed the tray on the bedside and scooped some of the eggs into Aoba’s agape mouth. Luci let out a chuckle.

“Is that a love letter in your pocket or are you just happy to see him?”

Fledge blushed and pulled a pink heart-covered scroll from his pocket. He thought about it for a second, before carefully prising the neatly tied ribbon off of it.

“Actually, Aoba, if you don’t mind… I’ve written you a poem,” he explained, his cheeks pink. “I’d like to read it to you while you eat…”

Fledge cleared his throat. Aoba just stared at him, absolutely gobsmacked.

“I’ve been waiting, a boy so shy,

For someone special to join me in the sky.

Then one day, a boy with blue hair,

Appeared to me, showed that he cared.

A unity of hearts, eternal bliss,

Sealed with that magical kiss.”

“Aoooooba, now’s your chance! Do it do it do it do it do it!” hissed Luci through a mouthful of pancake, nudging Aoba’s side. But Aoba couldn’t do it. Never in his life had he encountered feelings so pure and innocent.

“Fledge,” he began, rising from the bed and placing a gentle hand on Fledge’s soft cheek. “You… you’re really something special. Don’t let anyone take that away from you. But I’m not who you think I am. I’m… corrupted… rotten to the core. People like me destroy people like you, Fledge. And that’s the last thing I want to do. So please, forget about me. Take these feelings and give them to someone that deserves them.”

“Aoba…” whispered Fledge, tears in his eyes. But Aoba heard no more. As fast as he could, he sprinted away from Fledge, away from the academy and away from Skyloft. Once he reached the edge of the floating island, he threw himself over, the wind whistling around him as he fell and fell.

“Didn’t realise you wanted to die,” commented Luci casually, resting his head in his arms.

“What? No! I just want to go back to Midorijima!” yelled Aoba, sounding a bit panicked.

“You should have just said so, you dramatic degenerate,” tutted Luci, as he began to open a portal. With a sigh, he jabbed Aoba with his tail, hooking him in place as he pulled him through the portal. The two landed with a thud in a familiar crowded street.

“Why’d you do that?” asked Luci. “Thought you wanted your fuck-buddy back?”

“I do,” sighed Aoba, not even bothering to hide his intentions. “It’s just… I don’t think I could just use someone like that. Not someone like Fledge.”

“So, what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to go get Ren back myself!”

“You,” growled a deep voice.

Aoba and Luci spun around to find none other than Mink skid to a stop on his motorbike. He slowly stood up, before wrapping a single hand around Aoba’s neck and lifting him in the air. Aoba fruitlessly struggled against him, his face turning slightly purple as he felt a twang of pleasure spreading from his hips. Mink grunted and slammed him onto the ground.

“I’ve been looking for you,” he snarled. “Thought you could escape, did you? Big mistake. I’m going to take you to hell and back, Aoba Seragaki. Now get on, bitch.”

Mink was careful to kick Aoba directly in the stomach as he stepped past him, over to the bike. As Aoba curled up into a ball, his eyes watering from the pain, he heard the motorbike engine roar into life. By the time Aoba had managed to half walk, half crawl over, Luci had already taken a seat on the handlebars between Mink’s scarred hands. He was eagerly bopping up and down, more excited than Aoba had ever seen him before.

“I like this guy!”

Aoba didn’t bother responding. He climbed onto the back of the bike, wrapping his hands as tightly as possible around Mink’s waist. No sooner had he done so did the motorbike zoom into life, the wind painfully smacking his exposed skin on his face. Aoba buried his face in Mink’s jacket to try to protect himself. While it helped with the wind, it didn’t block out the overwhelming smell of sulphur.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite travelling at speed, the cold wind suddenly became unbearably hot. Aoba pulled his face away only to discover himself surrounded by fire and brimstone. They were speeding along the surface of jagged rocks, approaching a towering black gate with speed.

“Halt!” screamed one of the demons guarding the gate. The motorbike skidded to a stop. “We can’t let such low level demons as yourself- ah…”

The demon cut off, its gaze moving from Luci to Mink. And a look of panic spread across its face. It turned away to consult its partner.

“Is… that Mink? THE Mink?”

“I think so. Better do what he says…”

“Aoba,” began Mink suddenly. “Tell these worthless creatures what you want.”

“I want to get Ren back!” announced Aoba, his voice shaking slightly. Although he was terrified of Mink, he seemed like the best person to accompany him to literal hell.

The demons instantly complied, opening the gate for them and pointing them in the right direction.

“Hey losers, I’m with him!” bragged Luci, clambering up on top of Mink’s shoulder. Mink gave him a sidelong glance, but didn’t vocalise any objections. Aoba rushed past the two of them, running through several rooms filled with screams and cries and pleading voices until eventually-

“REN!” he screamed, scooping his companion up into his arms.

“Aoba,” responded Ren in his robotic voice. “I’m glad you’re here. They’ve been torturing me. They keep feeding me Oreos with the middle part scooped out.”

“Ren, I’m so sorry,” sobbed Aoba, hugging his friend close. “I came to get you as fast as I- ouch!”

Aoba’s face collided with the red-hot ground as he felt Mink’s fist connect with the back of his head. Wincing, he sat up, rubbing his head with his eyes squinted in pain. Mink towered in front of him.

“Let’s get out of here,” he muttered, his eyes dancing with anger.

“Well, it’s not that simple, you don’t just walk out of hell-" began Luci. He cut off when Mink’s terrifying eyes focused on him.

“Exit.”

With just that one word, the surrounding demons leapt into action, saluting him as they did so. While one demon led the way, the others picked up Mink’s motorbike and carried it for him. Eventually they were taken to a mysterious wooden door, which led right to a side street of Midorijima. The demons carefully placed the motorbike on the road before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

“That. Was. Incredible!” breathed Luci, his eyes wide with excitement. “I’d be honoured if you’d consider me to be your sidekick, Mink.”

“You can be my cat servant,” responded Mink, not even glancing over.

“No, I’m not a cat. I’m… fine.”

Accepting that he could do no better, Luci gave a sigh before bidding farewell to Aoba.

“Well, I guess this is it, Blue. You got your dog back. You didn’t keep your side of the deal, so I don’t get to go up a demon ranking. That said, with that guy on my side, I don’t think I’ll have much to worry about.

Luci pointed towards Mink with his spear-headed tail. But Aoba wasn’t paying attention. He sighed as he stared up at the sky.

“What’s the matter, Aoba?” asked Ren.

“It’s just… I can’t stop thinking about Fledge,” sighed Aoba. “I’ve never met anyone like him before... I hope I can meet him again someday.”

“Well, you know what they say in hell. Hope’s for dopes. Hey, Mink! Wait up!”

Luci’s goodbye to Aoba was cut short as he rushed to jump on the back of the bike, barely making it on time. Once again, Mink loudly revved the engine of the bike. As he took off, he aimed carefully, taking care to kick Aoba in the shin before speeding off down the street.

“What are you going to do next, Aoba?” questioned Ren, watching his companion roll around on the ground in pain. Aoba sighed, before lying on his back and gazing at the sky once more.

“Well, Ren, I think I’m going to figure out how to build myself a pair of wings.”


End file.
